I wish I wish
by Timothy.C
Summary: While out with his family Alvin finds a simple brass lamp with a secret to hide.


**Here is a quick one shot I came up with the other day I hope you enjoy.**

Of all the places Alvin Seville wanted to be on a Saturday morning the swap meet wasn't very high on the list, in fact Alvin was starting to think a doctors appointment would have been more fun than this.

_I could still be in bed or I could be watching cartoons_, Alvin let out a sigh. Dave and Simon dragged them to these things every other weekend.

"I'm going to go look around, okay?", Alvin asked Dave as the walked past a stand that was selling pins with poodles on them.

"Alright, here's some money", Dave pulled out his wallet and handed Alvin twenty dollars, "Meet us back at the gate in an hour."

"Okay, thanks Dave", Alvin headed off down one of the isles, _What do I need money for? There's nothing of worth here,_ Alvin browsed a few stands out of boredom but found nothing interesting.

As Alvin walked he passed all kinds of stands from used electronics to used socks, Alvin was just about to give up and go wait at the gate for everyone when something caught his eye.

Alvin took a closer look at the shiny brass thing, "Excuse me what is this", Alvin asked pointing the brass thing.

The stands owner turned to face Alvin, he was about six feet tall and Alvin guessed by his skin tone he was from some where in the middle east, "Ah you have a fine eye there young one, that is a very old lamp from Persia, it used olive oil for fuel", The man informed Alvin.

Alvin didn't know why but he wanted this lamp,"How much is it?", Alvin asked hoping he could afford it with the cash Dave had given him.

The man gently stroked his beard as he thought,"Thirty dollars", the man said with a smile.

"Ah man I only have twenty", Alvin let out a sigh.

"Hm maybe we can make a deal", the man suggested.

"What did you have in mind?", Alvin asked, his spirits raised.

"Well you are world famous singer Alvin Seville are you not?", The man asked.

"Yes I am", Alvin said in a very proud tone.

"Good how about this, you let me take a picture of you and you sign it for my niece she is a very big fan of yours", the man suggested.

Alvin smirked,"And I get the lamp for twenty dollars?", Alvin asked.

The man nodded," Yes, so do we have a deal?", the man held out his hand to Alvin.

Alvin took his hand and they shook hands,"Deal", Alvin said.

The man leaned down and started looking for a camera, he came up holding an old Polaroid camera.

"Say cheese", the man said as he aimed the old thing at Alvin.

Alvin lifted his cap up so that his face was fully visible and smiled.

The man clicked the button on the camera and then the picture came out the front, the man looked at it and smiled,"very good", he handed it to Alvin.

Alvin looked at it it was a good picture of him,"Do you have a pen or marker?", Alvin asked the man.

"Yes", the man handed Alvin a black marker.

"Who do I make it out to?", Alvin asked.

"Adeela", the man said as Alvin singed it and handed it back. The man looked at it it read, To Adeela my biggest fan _Alvin Seville._

Alvin handed the man the twenty dollars.

The man carefully picked up the lamp and up it in a cloth bag and gently handed it to Alvin.

"Pleasure doing business with you", Alvin tipped his cap to the man.

"Thank you", The man said as Alvin waved and walked away.

Alvin was smiling the whole way to the gate happy with his purchase.

When he got to the gate the others where waiting there, Simon had what looked to be a very old book in his hands, Theodore had some sort of device that Alvin was sure was used for cooking, Dave had a small box in his hand that Alvin guessed either had some pens or a pipe in it.

"What did you get Alvin?", Dave asked as Alvin reached the gate.

"A lamp", Alvin carefully pulled it out of the bag to show them.

"Wow that's cool", Theodore said.

"That's a cool find Alvin", Dave said, "Okay lets head home and we can stop for lunch on the way", Dave started to walk out followed by the boys.

*Later that night in the boys bedroom, after dinner*

Alvin sat on his bed thinking of where he wanted to put his new lamp.

Simon was sitting on his bed reading the book he had got at the swap meet.

Alvin stood up on his bed and started placing the lamp on the shelf above his bed.

"Be careful Alvin", Theodore said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Don't worry", Alvin said just as a small earthquake shook the house. Alvin fell back onto his bed the lamp falling to the floor.

The earthquake was over almost as fast as it had started.

"Ah man!", Alvin proclaimed as he picked up the lamp," It got a scuff on it", Alvin said with a frown.

"Is every one all right?", Dave called out from down the hall.

"Yes", the boys all called out in unison, they were used to small quakes like this one.

Alvin sat down on his bed and looked at the scuff on the lamp,"Hmm maybe if I..."Alvin trailed off as he used the sleeve of his shirt to try and rub the scuff off.

The lamp started to shake and glow, Alvin put it down in front of him and scooted away from it. Theodore and Simon both stopped what they were doing and looked at Alvin's bed.

"What did you do?", Simon accused.

"Nothing!", Alvin proclaimed as the glowing and shaking became more bright and violent.

Just then it was as if time in the room stood still as smoke began to poor out of the lamp taking the shape of a man.

As the smoke cleared the well toned torso of a man became visible. "I am the genie of the lamp, I shall grant you three wishes with but one rule, you may not wish for more wishes", the genie hovered in the air above the lamp waiting for a reply.

Alvin looked to his brothers who shared his expression of shock and a little fear. "Um... Can I think about it?", Alvin managed to squeak out.

"Of course, take as much time as you need master, I am but your humble servant. Simply rub the lamp when you need me.", The genie was gone in a puff of smoke that dissipated just as fast.

The room was silent and still for what felt like hours before Alvin managed to say something,"You guys saw that too right?", Alvin's voice quivered as he spoke.

Simon and Theodore slowly nodded.

After a few more minutes of silence a smile spread across Alvin's face, "This is awesome! I have a genie and three wishes,what am I going to wish for?", Alvin was bouncing with excitement.

Simon regained his composure "Alvin think about this there has to be a catch, there is no such thing as a free lunch", Simon's tone was calm and logical.

"What do you think Theo?", Alvin looking over to his younger brother who was still silent.

Theodore took a deep breath,"Well I think its cool but I think Simon is right there has to be some sort of payment."

"I don't think so I think its just like Aladdin", Alvin said still excited. "What should be my first wish?", Alvin put his hand on his chin as he thought about it.

"I've got it!", Alvin chimed, he started to rub the lamp.

"Think carefully Alvin", Simon said with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Si its a wish that will make it better for us all", Alvin rubbed his hands together as the genie took shape in front of him.

"Are you ready my master?", the genie asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes I'm ready to make my first wish, I wish that there was no one that could compete with us for the number one spot", Alvin nodded happy with his wish.

The genie nodded, "So you have wished it so shall it be", the genie dissipated.

"I hope that doesn't come back to bite us in the butt", Simon said with a concerned look on his face.

"How could it? Anyway good night", Alvin placed the lamp on his bed stand and got under the covers.

*The next day noon*

Alvin and Theodore sat in the living room watching T.V when the door bell rang. The boys got up to answer it.

When Alvin opened the door he was greeted by a sad sight, the Chipettes stood on their door step and all of them where crying.

"Whats wrong?", Alvin asked as he opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

"We're ruined, our popularity dropped to nothing almost over night. The record company dropped us from the label", Brittany sobbed as she spoke, she hugged Alvin and buried her face in his chest, "What are we going to do?"

Alvin and Theodore exchanged worried looks as Simon came down the steps to see what the commotion was about.

After Simon was filled in he held Jeanette and looked at Alvin with a knowing look.

"What are you guys going to do?", Theodore asked as he held Eleanor close.

"We have to move we cant afford to live here any more", Brittany sobbed, What are we going to do?"

*The next day at school*

"It was a coincidence Simon nothing more", Alvin said angrily as he took a bite of his mac and cheese.

"Coincidence? Are you serous Alvin? You wish for no competition and the next day they lose their jobs!", Simon let out an angry groan.

"Look I'll just wish they had their record deal back after school then every thing will be better alright?", Alvin took another bite of his food angrily.

"Good!", Simon huffed and picked up his book and started reading.

*That night after school*

"What do you mean I cant wish for that I thought you said the only rules where no wishing for more wishes", Alvin's tone was angry.

"That is true master but I can not grant a wish that interferes with another wish, you could wish that your last wish was undone", The genie said in a cold and indifferent tone.

Alvin let out a sigh, "Alright, I wish that the effects of my last with were undone", Alvin said in a solemn tone.

"So you have wished it so shall it be", the genie nodded again and dissipated.

"Only one left", Alvin said aloud.

"What! You cant seriously be considering using the last wish, It will just back fire like the last one", Simon let out a groan and rubbed his temples.

"how do you know I'm going to wish for something bad like that? I hate it when you assume that I'm going to screw up before I even start!", Alvin was almost yelling now.

"I don't assume, I make fact based judgments", Simon said with a cold and dry tone, "I wish you would think things though."

"Ya! Well I wish I didn't have to hear your voice any more!", Alvin yelled at the top of his lunges.

"So you have wished it so shall it be", The voice echoed through out the room and Alvin immediately regretted his words.

"NO!", Alvin shouted at the top of his lunges as his room changed around him his brothers disappeared and all evidence of them ever being there with them.

Alvin started to sob as he realized what happened and new memorys filled his head.

Dave had found him shortly after birth, his mother died in labor and Simon and Theodore died with her.

Dave came into the room,"Alvin are you alright did you have a nightmare again?

Alvin hugged Dave close.

"Its okay Alvin its over now", Alvin sobbed into Dave's chest.

_No its not its just started,_ Alvin thought to himself. _I'm alone now and its all my fault_.

_*Twenty years later*_

The hot sun was beating down on Alvin's back as he was walking down the street of a small middle east bazaar, his eyes lit up when he saw it. The sun light gleamed off of the brass lamp.

Alvin ran over to the stand and quickly made a deal with the owner.

Alvin locked the door to his hotel room behind him and sat on his bed and wasted no time rubbing it.

Alvin waited a few minuets before drooping his head in disappointment and threw the lamp up against the wall.

Alvin pulled out a map that was covered in big red Xs and added another one over the town he was in.

"Well time to move on and keep looking", Alvin packed his things and headed out the door.

**Well time to keep working on my other story lol.**

**Proof read by _The ghost with the most_**


End file.
